


A Warm Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pink Jaspearl, Somewhat, crackship, happy end, jaspearl - Freeform, listen i love them okay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jasper is sick of being alone. She wants someone to look up to her. To admire her. Maybe to even love her. But things don't always go her way. Instead, she decides to go pay the Crystal Gems a visit. Despite the fact they don't want her around, a certain someone does. The Crystal Gems dare not say a thing and instead, Pink Pearl decides to tend to Jasper and making her feel comfortable.
Relationships: Jasper/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pink Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Volleyball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	A Warm Winter

Adjusting to things was never easy. Whether the adjustment was minor or major, it didn’t make it any easier. Especially if you were a brute, a quartz, raised to fight and battle their way through everything.

Jasper grew up knowing she was loved by her family, of course. However, she grew up knowing she had to be a quartz as well. One meant for fighting. After all, when she had first been presented to Pink Diamond, as a gemling, she was deemed the ultimate quartz. Not due to bias of course, but due to the fact she was a large gemling for her size. Large paws, meant for punching. A stern scowl, just like a little quartz should have. Pink Diamond even noticed how Jasper’s stone cut was much more smooth and perfect unlike her sire’s cut which was a little more rough and jagged. Thus, Jasper earned the title of The Ultimate Quartz.

However, throughout her life of training, she had eventually been sent off to the war. Despite being victorious numerous of times, tragedy didn’t hesitate to occur. From there, her life went downhill. When the war ended, she was finally sent back to Homeworld. Back home, she had been sent on numerous missions. Earth caused her downfall after the war ended; first it caused her to be trapped in a fusion. Then corruption. Now? Isolation. Living alone. In a cave.

Jasper was stubborn. She didn’t want to come to terms with Steven being her diamond. She hated Era Three. But she also hated being alone. Without anyone around, without anyone to admire her, and without anything to look forward to.

As the months went by, it began getting colder. Then it began to snow. Jasper hated trying to keep warm on her own. Creating fires was a hassle. They never worked! Not to mention prey was also getting scarce and resources were dwindling. Jasper had no other choice but to seek shelter somewhere else. Somewhere warmer in… and that was the beach house.

At first, she had many thoughts. Too many thoughts. What if no one let her in? What if everyone panicked? Even worse, what if she were to be attacked? Surely she’d freeze on her own… but she tried not to think about it. Instead, she trekked forward toward the beach house. Whatever awaited her would soon be revealed.

. . .

Inside of the beach house, it was warm and filled with holiday cheer. Steven had helped Pearl bring in some wood to put into the fireplace so everyone inside could keep warm. Amethyst and Garnet helped prepare hot cocoa for anyone who wanted it which really just consisted of Steven, Amethyst, and Pink Pearl. 

On the other hand, Pink just didn’t care for hot cocoa. She just wanted to taste it. For the time being, she was putting up decorations around the beach house. Tacking a piece of garland around the wooden face of the door, she gently smiled. Perfect! Just how she wanted it to look.

As the pearl examined her work, she then glanced outside. The snow seemed to be picking up a bit and she couldn’t help but curiously watch it. Earth was fascinating! She couldn’t help but look pleased as she sat and watched the snow blow around outside, swirling about in the air and then falling to the ground. 

Pink didn’t pay no mind to her surroundings. That was until she saw something out in the snow. She stood up and leaned closer toward the window with a curious look on her face. Then she gasped softly and stood up. Getting a warm sweater from the rack, she turned around and looked at everyone.

“I’ll be back in a moment, everyone.”

Steven had went to say something but he didn’t get the chance. Pink had quickly left, closing the door behind her.

The dainty pearl carefully walked down over the steps and started toward the beach. However, she didn’t make it far when she fell over into the snow with a soft wince. Despite the fact it cushioned her fall, it still hurt just a bit. Pink gently groaned, pushing herself up and brushing the snow off of herself. Then she let out a soft chirp of surprise when she looked up to see an intimidating orange face with a scowl on it.

“Oh my- are you the gem I saw out here?”

Jasper scoffed and she rolled her eyes. “Was it?”

“I don’t know. I think you’re the one I saw! You shouldn’t be out in all of this snow. I don’t think Steven would mind if I invited you in with us. It’s very warm, you know.”

Jasper couldn’t help but laugh. Even if she didn’t want to show signs of weakness, she held out her paw to help the other pearl up.

“If I’m being invited in, I guess I should come in. Anyway- don’t tell me that I shouldn’t be out in all of this snow. You’re out in it too, you know.”

“I know I am! I came out here because I saw you. I figured it was someone out here who needed help. Steven always tells me that helping others is good and makes you feel good. It genuinely does feel good,” Pink gently cooed. As she held onto Jasper’s paw, she stood up and brushed the rest of the snow off of herself. Then she walked forward, leading the partially corrupted quartz into the beach house where it was much warmer for the two.

. . .

“JASPER?! I mean- Jasper!” Pearl squawked, clearing her throat shortly after. 

No one had expected Jasper to be the one out in the snow. Especially because she was never the type to be outside in the small city; she never usually left her cave! Therefore, everyone was surprised. Even Garnet had a small trace of surprise on her face. As the silence ensued, eventually Steven had broke it.

“Uh- guys- come with me. For a quick meeting,” the hybrid spoke before standing up and deciding to lead the original Crystal Gems into the bathroom. Pink and Jasper were now left alone.

As Pink watched the team go into the bathroom, she then turned toward Jasper with a warm smile. That was until the bathroom door opened up and Steven peered out.

“You too, Volleyball.”

“Me? Oh, no thanks. I’ll stay out here with Jasper. She’s probably very cold. She was out in the snow, you know,” the pearl cooed as she hung up her coat and changed back into her original uniform.

“Eeeh.. are you sure?”

“I’m quite sure,” Pink smiled happily. As she watched the bathroom door close, she then turned toward Jasper.

The brute looked down toward the other and she raised a brow. Then she laughed and smiled at the other, unable to hide her small grin. After all, she couldn’t help but look quite pleased. Out of everyone in the abode, Pink was the only gem to stick by her side. 

“You can go sit down, you know. Here- sit by the fire. I can get a blanket for you if you’d like.”

Jasper grunted and she knelt down by the fireplace. Then she looked back toward Pink and nodded. 

“I’d prefer having a blanket.”

“... and would you like to try some hot cocoa?”

“No,” Jasper stated firmly. No way could she let anyone know that she liked to indulge in eating. She didn’t want her secret out. She didn’t want anyone to know she was a gemling product. Organic, even.

“Understood,” Pink cooed gently and then she knelt next to the large gem after getting a blanket which she had draped over Jasper’s broad shoulders.

Jasper looked toward the pearl with a raised brow before she tilted her head a bit. She looked a little confused on why the other was sitting so close to her.

“... why are you sitting right there? Don’t you feel like… moving?”

“Um… no?” Pink raised a brow. “Do you not want me sitting with you?”

“I don’t mind. I just figured you would’ve moved,” the brute grunted.

Pink was about to respond before she had noticed the bathroom door open. Then the rest of the gems came out. The first to step out was Amethyst who had veered around Jasper with a nervous look. She didn’t look too welcoming of the other and went back to making hot cocoa. Even Steven decided to go help Amethyst which left Garnet and Pearl to sit on the couch, away from Jasper.

“Volleyball, would you like to come over here and sit down? It’s quite comfortable,” Pearl piped up.

“No thank you. I’ll stay here with Jasper. It’s very warm by the fire if anyone would like to sit with us,” she softly spoke. With that, she had scooted closer toward Jasper so she could share the blanket 

“You’re positive you don’t want to come over here?” Pearl asked, looking a little worried.

“I’m very positive. I’d like to stay here,” she cooed. With that, she went back to sharing the blanket with Jasper while watching the fire. 

. . .

Time had passed and eventually, night had arrived. Steven had went to sleep in the loft like always. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl decided to sleep in their own room. It was just Pink and Jasper left. The brute had still been watching the fire, watching it flicker out before it was completely dark. Then she sighed and carefully stood up.

The large gem looked down toward Pink who had fallen asleep as well. Jasper pulled the blanket over the other and settled her down where she was. She watched the small gem before getting a pillow to lay her head on. Then Jasper finally turned away, heading for the door. Even if it was snowing roughly outside and barely visible, she had to get back to her cave. Where she belonged. Away and isolated from everyone else. She saw how uncomfortable all of the gems were when she was around. Pearl didn’t want to come near her. She constantly saw a scowl from Garnet. Steven would always glare at her. Even Amethyst would make faces of disapproval at the brute. Thus, she was ready to leave. She knew she wasn’t welcome.

As she stepped toward the door, she turned around when she heard a soft mew. Then she stared toward Pink who had been looking at her rather sleepily.

“Jasper..? Where are you going? It’s very… cold outside…”

“I know. I’m going back to where I sleep. My.. home.”

“You can stay here for the night..” Pink lightly yawned, rubbing her eye and pulling the blanket closer to herself.

“I’m leaving. I’m obviously not welcomed here. You don’t have to pretend you want me here,” Jasper grunted. As she watched the small pearl push the blanket off of herself, she began to look a little concerned when the other walked toward her. 

Jasper knew she couldn’t hurt Pink. She was small and innocent. She couldn’t fight… and Jasper hated it. She didn’t want to hurt someone like this. Why? Why did she feel so… attached to such a gem? Why didn’t she want to hurt this pearl?

“... stay here for the night. It’s very cold outside. What if you were to get… ah… you’re a quartz.. it’ll take a lot for you to get hurt…” Pink mused tiredly. Then she leaned toward Jasper and looked up toward her.

The brute stared for a bit, nervously cracking a smile. Pink couldn’t help but giggle in response before she warmly smiled, holding onto Jasper’s paw.

“I know no one wanted to be near you today but I did. I don’t understand why they’re all afraid of you. You’re nice… and gentle… and I admire you,” she yawned softly, rubbing her face with a free hand.

Jasper nodded and she carefully picked up the small gem, carrying her back to where she had been resting. Then she laid Pink back down, pulling the blanket over her.

“So.. you /will/ stay… right?”

“... I… rrhh.. I guess..” Jasper groaned and she laid on the floor. Then she noticed Pink scooting closer toward her with the blanket and pillow.

Pink had no shame in curling her small body against Jasper’s large frame. The small gem acted as a little spoon, pressing herself tightly against Jasper while sharing the pillow with her. She even gently fixed the blanket over Jasper before settling down completely. Then she laid her head down and smiled.

Jasper was flabbergasted, staring at the other and having her breath hitch. Someone so small was laying near her… what if she accidentally hurt Pink? What if she squished her in her sleep? Surely she would say something but-

“Goodnight, Jasper. You don’t have to worry about being close to me, you know. You won’t hurt me.”

Jasper bit her lip and nonetheless, she nodded. She settled down near the other gem, laying her head down and closing her eyes. She took the moment to rest before she felt Pink turn around and press against her. She felt small hands against her back when Pink cuddled against here. Then she felt something soft between her cleavage. A small face. Pink’s small face.

Okay- surely, the other was half asleep if she was doing such things. Thank stars for that. But if she wasn’t? That would be strange. Was Pink interested in her? Hah! As if. 

Nonetheless, Jasper quietly let out a sigh before she completely relaxed altogether. Then she sighed, letting the pearl cuddle against her. It was only for the night… and even if it wasn’t? It felt great… and it felt great to have someone to cuddle with once again.


End file.
